The document US 2002/0013854 A1 discloses a method and an apparatus via which only the total amount of communication data transmitted between a remote communication unit and a communication server can be monitored and controlled.
The present invention is directed toward improving the cost transparency for the sender or recipient of a multimedia message that is to be transmitted.